What if? Mystique y Destiny, de la perdida nace X Force
by Kurt Darkholme Andler
Summary: What If ...?, Es una serie de cómics publicados por Marvel Comics, cuyas historias exploran cómo momentos clave se hubieran llevado a cabo de manera diferentes como sucedió en la continuidad de la corriente principal. En esta historia trata de como Raven e Irene toman la decisión de convertirse en defensoras de mutantes partiendo de una idea original de Clemont


**Antes que nada, quiero aclara que esta no es una historia mía, sino una traducción de What IF? Mystique y Destiny de TapWater86 de Devitart, además es mi segundo intento de fanfic de esta pareja. Espero que disfruten.**

Irene Adler era una joven mujer nacida de una familia adinerada en Buenos Aires, Argentina. Aunque nació ciega, fue dotada de poderes mutantes que le permitieron experimentar el mundo de maneras inimaginables. Irene poseía habilidades telepáticas y limitadas precognitivas. Ella era más capaz de percibir los eventos más estrechamente relacionados con su vida, pero las visiones eran impredecibles y los detalles nunca estaban completos. Irene amaba la música de todo tipo y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viajando por el mundo, buscando interesantes actuaciones musicales. En un viaje a Austria, conoció a Raven Darkholme, un mutante que cambia de forma y trabaja como detective. Los 2 se enamoraron rápidamente y pasaron las siguientes décadas viajando juntos por Europa, sin quedarse nunca en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Raven alentó a Irene a usar sus poderes para propósitos más egoístas, y los dos comenzaron una carrera exitosa obteniendo dinero de gente rica y crédula.

Desconocida para ambas, Raven decide tomar la forma de un hombre y tiene un encuentro con Irene, y para sorpresa de ambas, Irene quedó embarazada. Raven no quería al niño, pensando que complicaría su estilo de vida fuera de la ley. Pero Irene realmente quería un hijo de ambas, así que Raven cedió. El embarazo de Irene fue difícil, por lo que se establecieron en el campo alemán y compraron una pequeña cabaña cerca de una ciudad mediana. Irene contrató a una partera para ayudar con el parto. Una noche, la partera vio a Raven cambiar a su verdadera forma y se lo contó a sus amigos. La información se difundió entre los ciudadanos y, finalmente, llamó la atención de algunos extremistas religiosos locales. Reunieron a una multitud de otros fanáticos para sacar a Raven e Irene. Desafortunadamente, esta fue la misma noche en que Irene dio a luz. La turba invadió la casa con las horcas y antorchas necesarias. Raven salió corriendo para luchar contra ellos.

Dentro de la casa, Irene finalmente dio a luz y luego se desmayó por el estrés y la pérdida de sangre. El bebé nació con pelaje azul oscuro, ojos amarillos y cola. La partera asumió que el bebé era un demonio, y creyendo que era una bondad, prendió fuego a la cabina y escapó a la noche. Afortunadamente, una vez que las llamas alcanzaron al niño, sus poderes de teletransportación se activaron instintivamente y transportaron al bebé a kilómetros de distancia a la seguridad. El recién nacido fue encontrado pronto por una mujer romaní que corría en un circo ambulante ... ¡y el bebé finalmente se convirtió en Nightcrawler of the X-Men!

Fuera de la cabina, Raven todavía estaba luchando contra la multitud de fanáticos cuando se dio cuenta de que la cabina estaba en llamas. Raven logró dominar al último atacante y corrió de regreso al edificio en llamas para rescatar a su familia. Apenas podía arrastrar a Irene de la casa antes de que la cabina se derrumbara por completo. Ella asumió que tanto el bebé como la partera perecieron en el fuego. Aunque desconsolada, puso toda su energía en asegurarse de que su amor estaba bien. Raven parchó a Irene lo mejor que pudo antes de llevarla a un hospital en otra ciudad. Una vez que Irene se enteró de lo que (Mystique creía) le había ocurrido a su hijo, ella estaba desconsolada. Finalmente, entró en un estado catatónico durante varios meses. Raven no se apartó de su lado todo el tiempo. Un día, Irene se sentó y gritó la palabra "¡Kurt !". Después de que ella llamara, Irene explicó que tenía la visión más clara que jamás había experimentado. Ella vio que los dos ya no usaban sus habilidades para beneficiarse mutuamente. En su lugar, pasarían su vida ayudando a niños descartados, y en el proceso de conducir a una nueva generación de mutantes para convertirse en héroes. También vio que existía la posibilidad de que, si tenían éxito, pudieran volver a ver a su hijo perdido. Raven estaba más que escéptico. Después de todo, solo se habían encontrado con un puñado de otras personas con habilidades en todo su tiempo juntos, y mucho menos para comenzar una escuela. Pero Raven estaba tan agradecida de tener a su compañero de regreso que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Raven e Irene se mudaron a las afueras de Nueva Orleans. Durante los siguientes años, utilizaron su considerable fortuna para desarrollar una escuela para jóvenes no deseados. Fue allí donde se encontraron con su primer estudiante, un joven gambito. Para este punto, Raven todavía sentía como si estuviera humillando la manera única de su pareja de procesar la pérdida de su hijo. Ella seguía haciendo estafas con gente rica, esperando que su hija se cansara de toda la empresa. Eso fue hasta que Irene tuvo su visión de una instalación en Canadá que estaba secuestrando mutantes en todo el mundo. La organización, conocida solo como Arma X, estaba experimentando con jóvenes mutantes con propósitos nefarios. Fue entonces cuando Raven finalmente se comprometió con la visión de Irene de la libertad mutante. Adoptaron los nombres en código Destiny y Mystique, y pasaron el mes siguiente diseñando un plan para liberar a los mutantes secuestrados. ¡Y lo hicieron! Raven logró rescatar a docenas de jóvenes mutantes y destruyó las instalaciones. 3 regresó con ella a Nueva Orleans. El nombre de Mystique se hizo famoso entre la creciente comunidad de mutantes como luchadora por la libertad de los derechos de los mutantes. Ella y Destiny abrieron la Academia Darkholme, una pequeña escuela privada donde enseñan a sus alumnos a ser proactivos en la búsqueda de la liberación mutante.

**Esto fue todo, es de decir que encontrar historia de esta pareja es muy complicado aún más en español, siento que da para mucho más en especial por la larga época que permanecieron, también tenía la esperanza de verla adaptada en las películas y tal vez por fin darles la paternidad de Kurt o Rogue, siendo que por las habilidades de Raven tendría lago de sentido. Espero sus creiticas**


End file.
